What happens in Italy, stays in Italy
by IstoleALLtheWAFFLES
Summary: Just another random TIVA story I dreamed up. I seem to dream up all my stories. TIVANESS AHOY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I honesty owned NCIS, there would have been a TIVA in season 3

**Disclaimer: **If I honesty owned NCIS, there would have been a TIVA in season 3. Also, NCIS would show on the same day, with all the season premieres starting the same day. That way, no one misses out.

**Spoilers: **This is post-judgment day.

**Summary: ** Just what I think should have happened in the four (?) months while the team was split up. Either that or I dreamed it. Most probably the second one.

**Rating: **T-for now!!

_Tony sat up. He was in a large, king-sized white bed. He looked over to his left. There lay Ziva, snoring gently. He touched her hair gently, and she stirred. Ziva opened her eyes and sat up. _

"_Good morning, Sweetcheeks," said Tony and he pecked her on the lips._

"_Good morning, my little hairy butt," Ziva replied. Tony rolled his eyes and Ziva laughed. But it wasn't her usual soft laugh. The noise coming from Ziva's mouth was not right._

**BEEPBEEPBEEP!! BEEPBEEPBEEP!! BEEPBEEPBEEP!!**

Tony opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm's harsh beeping. 5:30 was too early. He closed them again, trying to remember the glorious dream he'd just had.

After a few moments of remembering, Tony gave up and jumped out of bed. He glanced at the calendar which told him that he still had two entire months left until he returned to DC with his new team. Whilst being promoted to team leader got him off the _SS Ronald Reagan, _his own team and a better paycheck, Tony was still worried that he wasn't cut out for the job.

Tony sighed and started getting dressed. No sooner had he done up the top button of his shirt did James Bird, his probie, call out to him.

"Hey Tony, you awake?" called James. Everybody in Tony's team was on a first name basis, "Jay is finished cooking breakfast."

Jay was short for Jayla Kesington, the team female. Tony had often compared her with Kate. They were very alike.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Tony, stepping out of his room and into the hallway that led to the kitchen/dining room.

The house they'd been assigned to was small, but not too small. They each had their own bedroom, and there were two bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room, a lounge and a spare room that contained a bed, tech equipment, a safe and some other various objects. The neighborhood was quite nice, considering it was in was in Florence, Italy.

Tony walked into the kitchen/dining room (I'm just gonna call it a kitchen. Otherwise it's too long) and sat down at the table. Brent Taylor, his senior field agent, was already seated.

Jayla and James set the breakfast plates on the table and everyone started eating their portion of Jay's delicious scrambled eggs and bacon.

"We've gotta go do some surveillance on this guy today, alright guys?" said Tony after the table had been cleared. He picked up a file from the stage cabinet next to the table. He was referring to the arms dealer known as 'canon'.

"If he's going to do something next week, as predicted, then it'll be set up most likely today. We don't want a surprise."

Tony and his team left the house less than an hour later to do surveillance detail. They got great info on Canon.

When the team arrived back home, the door was slightly ajar, and the lights were on inside. Tony pulled out his SIG and motioned for the others to do so. Silently, they walked into the house and surrounded the suspect (who was lying on the couch with a magazine blocking their face) without actually walking in the room. At Tony's signal, the team jumped into the room with their weapons pointed in the direction of the suspect, who lowered the magazine.

Tony put away his firearm, motioning for the others to do the same. For there, sitting on the couch in a house in Florence, Italy, was Mossad Officer Ziva David.

**Please R+R I really wasn't sure about this fic…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mossad Director Eli David stood in the briefing room at Mossad Headquarters, Tel Aviv

Mossad Director Eli David stood in the briefing room at Mossad Headquarters, Tel Aviv. He was surrounded by a few of his top officers in the large room. They would be the ones carrying out the mission He was briefing them on an arms dealer that needed to be caught, and fast.

The latest Intel suggested that 'Canon' was going to make a move next week. This move could possibly kill hundreds of Italians. Innocent ones.

He went over the plan again.

"We have decided the best way to deal with this is to send a small hit-team to take him out as soon as possible. Locating him and getting information will be tough, but we must beat the other agencies. They will only arrest him. They won't kill him. He deserves death."

A few people in the room nodded their heads in agreement. Somebody, however, did not agree with his plan.

"Why not just team up with an agency. We could get him faster." Said Officer Gahret, looking questioningly upon the director.

"That sounds an even better idea, Officer Gahret. Does anyone have any suggestions?" asked Director David.

"MI-5?" asked Hazak.

"Too afraid to get their hands dirty" said the Director.

"FBI," suggested Schoman (a liaison from the FBI)

"No teams already in place. Come on people, it can't be this hard. An agency that's willing to lie and has already got a team in Italy."

"CIA," said Refaili.

"Far too willing to lie," said Director David

"NCIS" everyone turned to the source of this suggestion. Ziva stood in the doorway, wearing her usual cameo pants and black tee.

"That is a good suggestion, Officer David," said Director David, "But do you think Director Vance would agree to it?"

"He owes me," said Ziva, "He will co-operate."

"Very well. You shall be leading the team that goes to Florence," he said, looking at her, "I am going to the telecommunications room to talk with Director Vance. Pack your bags, you fly out tomorrow."

With that, Director Vance walked out of the room. The other officers looked at her expectantly. At Mossad, Ziva was feared, revered, admired and listened to. She was their unofficial boss, and she was now in charge.

"Go home," said Ziva, "pack your bags and get some rest. We fly out at 0730 hours tomorrow."

**Good? Bad? R+R please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony," whispered Ziva, barely able to believe her eyes

"Tony," whispered Ziva, barely able to believe her eyes. She looked shocked to see him, "What are you doing here?"

Tony ran forward and hugged her, "I could ask you the same question," he said, still holding her tight. Ziva was hugging him back, and there was no way he was letting go of her anytime soon. When she finally did pull back, he looked around to his team. They were staring at him and Ziva.

"Umm…..hi. Nice to meet you. My name is Jay." Tony silently thanked Jay. She could strike up a conversation with the fridge, and knew how to avoid awkward moments.

"I'm James. James Bird."

"The name's Taylor," said Brent, putting on a suave James Bond voice, "Brent Taylor."

"If you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?" asked Jay.

"Oh yeah. Guys, this is Officer Ziva David," introduced Tony.

"From what agency?" asked James

"We can get to that later," said Ziva, "What is this, 20 asks?"

The team stare at her blankly

"20 Questions. It's 20 Questions, Zee-vah."

"Whatever," she said, flopping down on the couch. The doorbell rang, "That will be my team."

The others went to answer the door.

"Your team? So, you're a team leader now?" Tony sat down next to her.

"Yes. Speaking of team leaders, where is yours? And aren't you meant to be aboard a ship?"

"Sitting next to you, Sweetcheeks. I got promoted, and my own team. And off the _SS Ronald Reagan._"

Ziva's jaw dropped. The others walked into the room, accompanied by Ziva's team. There were a total of 4 Mossad officers, and 4 NCIS agents.

"Well, this is going to be fun," said Brent, "Officer David can share my bed."

Tony and Ziva Gibbs slapped him at the same time.

Tony's stomach rumbled.

"Dinner time." He said.

Ziva made her way to the kitchen and started going through the pantry. Jayla and Officer Leah Refaili joined her, consulting each other about what to cook. Tony sat down on the couch and motioned for the other men to do the same.

"Anyone got an idea about what's on?" asked Tony, "preferably in a language that we can all understand?"

"What about the maxis channel?" asked an Israeli Officer, "They have American shows, with your choice of subtitles."

"Good idea, Officer…?"

"Oh. I am Avraham Hazak"

"Right. You know all our names?"

"Naturally," the other male officer spoke, "And I am Warren Schoman. FBI liason."

"Right. Who's the other chick?" asked James.

"Her name is Leah. Leah Refaili." Said Hazak. The opening music to _Friends _played, and they all watched it. Five minutes into _Taken Out, _Ziva's voice rang out into the room.

"Dinner's ready!"

Tony and the other men walked into the kitchen. Ziva, Leah and Jayla had cooked spaghetti bolognese and meatballs.

"Looks delicious, girls," said Brent sitting down next to Leah. She smiled at him. Tony sat between Ziva and Hazak. They all started eating-thank goodness that the table seated eight.

"So which agency are you guys from," asked James, "No-one has told us yet."

"FBI? CIA? MI-5?" asked Brent

"Mossad," answered Ziva.

All of Tony's team (except Tony) suddenly looked very scared.

Officer Leah couldn't figure out why.


	4. Chapter 4

Just for the record, I'm sure there are a number of restaurants and cafés in Italy called Mamma Mia

**Just for the record, I'm sure there are a number of restaurants and cafés in Italy called Mamma Mia. The one in this story is based on my uncle's restaurant, which is in the Gold Coast, QLD, Australia. Go there. The song is **_**us against the world**_** by ****Westlife.**

After the dinner plates had been cleared away, Tony and Ziva got out the files on Canon and started planning.

"From what we heard today, Canon is planning to blow up _Mamma Mia, _a pizza and gelato restaurant on Via Nationale (a street-duh) on Sunday, during the brunch rush. We have four days." Said Tony.

"Four days isn't very long," said Ziva, "We should do surveillance again tomorrow and find out more."

"Ok," said Leah, "But tonight we should rest." Schoman nodded his head in agreement

"Ok. Sleeping plans," said Ziva, "Jayla, could you share with Leah?" Jayla nodded in agreement. The two women got on well together.

"Avraham, you can sleep on the couch. Warren, guest room." She continued.

"Where are you going to sleep, Ziva?" asked James hopefully. Ziva turned around and smiled at Tony.

"Ok, Sweetcheeks." Tony agreed. Ziva threw a pen at him as everyone moved off to their rooms.

"I'm on top," whispered Ziva so that only Tony could hear. He grinned. As soon as the door was shut, Ziva flung herself at Tony.

"I missed you, Tony." She said, holding him tight.

"I missed you too, Ziva." He hugged her back. Someone knocked at the door. They broke apart and Tony answered it. It was Brent and Warren.

"Hey Tony, Ziva, we're all going to go get desert from the gelato place up around the corner. You guys wanna come?"

"No thanks, Warren" said Tony, "We're just gonna stay here and catch up."

"Ok guys. See ya later." They closed the door and left. Tony and Ziva could hear the six others leaving the house.

"We could have gone with them, Tony." Said Ziva.

"But we have better things to do," said Tony.

"Like what?" asked Ziva.

Tony bent down and turned on a CD player that was sitting by the door. He walked over to Ziva and pulled her into the centre of the room. They danced for a few songs, then a slow beat came on.

"Slow song!" He said, holding her around the waist with one hand and grabbing hers with his other hand. She obliged, moving into a more comfortable position. Westlife's voice filled the room.

_You and I_

_We've been at it so long_

_We've still got the strongest fire_

_You and I_

_We still know how to talk_

_Know how to walk that wire_

As they slowly danced around the room, Tony started singing too.

_Cause it's us against the world_

_You and me _

_Against them all_

_If you're listening to these words_

_Know that we are standing tall_

_And I don't ever see the day that I don't _

_Catch you when you fall_

At that point, Tony dipped her down. When she came back up, Ziva stared into his eyes. They danced closer, so that their bodies where almost touching.

_Cause it's us against the world_

_Tonight_

_There'll be days_

_When we're on different sides_

_But that doesn't last too long_

_We find ways_

_To get it on track_

_We know how to turn back on_

Tony was holding her tight, and she enjoyed it. It was moments like this that Ziva missed most about her partner.

_Sometimes I fell I can't keep it together_

_Then you hold me close and you make it better_

_When I'm with you_

_I can feel so unbreakable_

Tony's forehead rested on Ziva's as he held her tight and danced with her.

_Cause it's us against the world_

_You and me _

_Against them all_

_If you're listening to these words_

_Know that we are standing tall_

_And I don't ever see the day that I don't _

_Catch you when you fall_

Tony dipped her again. This time, when she came back up, she kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and, before they knew it, they were lying on Tony's bed, arms around each other.

_We're not gonna break _

_Cause we both still believe_

_We know what we want _

_And we got what we need_

Tony pulled Ziva's tee over her head and she helped him out of his pants.

_Tonight_

**This is a far as I'm gonna go. THIS FIC IS T-RATED. Perverted people.**

**Please R+R. I think this song is really TIVA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yayness

**Yayness! Put your hands up for TIVA fluff!! **

_Tony sat up. He was in a large, king-sized white bed. He looked over to his left. There lay Ziva, snoring gently. He touched her hair gently, and she stirred. Ziva opened her eyes and sat up. _

"_Good morning, Sweetcheeks," said Tony and he pecked her on the lips._

"_Good morning, my little hairy butt," Ziva replied. Tony rolled his eyes and Ziva laughed. But it wasn't her usual soft laugh. The noise coming from Ziva's mouth was not right._

**BEEPBEEPBEEP!! BEEPBEEPBEEP!! BEEPBEEPBEEP!!**

Tony rolled over and turned off the alarm. He sat up and looked to his left. There lay Ziva, snoring like a drunken sailor with emphysema. He tugged on her hair playfully. She sat up, looking stunning even though she was wearing nothing except Tony's shirt.

"Good Morning, Sweetcheeks."

"Good Morning, my little hairy butt." Ziva stood up and walked to her suitcase. She picked out her outfit for today and started getting dressed and applying make-up. Tony got up and walked to the wardrobe. He followed her example (the getting dressed part. NOT the applying make-up part).

"Hey Tony, Ziva. You guys up yet? Leah and Jayla are making pancakes." It was James with his morning wake-up routine.

"We'll be there in a moment!" called Ziva, although she was brushing her teeth so it sounded like 'Weel tea dere in a woment.'

"Ok" They could hear James' footsteps grow fainter as he walked away.

"Ziva," said Tony, stopping her before she opened the door, "about last night. What happened?"

"I guess we've just been away for so long….you know."

"I don't know," he said, looking into her eyes, "but whatever it is, I like it" Tony kissed her again. Ziva was still trying to work out what he meant when the kiss ended and she opened the door. He followed her through the hall and into the kitchen where the others were already seated and eating.

"Mornin' everyone" said Tony as he sat down into his usual chair. The large stack of pancakes on the plate in front of him made him drool. He took a large bite. It was soft and fluffy, perfect pancake texture.

"Whoever cooked this is getting a raise," said Tony, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the other men's conversation, "Totally delicious."

"It was all Leah," said Jayla, smiling at her new roommate.

"Give her a raise," Tony said to Ziva

"You can't order me around, Tony" she said, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Senior field agent. Pay the lady." Tony ordered

"Gibbs isn't here!" protested Ziva

"Isn't he?" said Gibbs

"No, he's not he's in….Gibbs?" Ziva looked around wildly, looking for their boss.

"The laptop on the coffee table," Leah supplied, pointing to the laptop that was (strangely enough) on the coffee table. The screen had Gibbs' face on it.

"Boss!" exclaimed Tony and Ziva together as they ran to the laptop.

"Finally got out of afloating then, DiNozzo?

"Yeah boss. I got a promotion! Now I'm team leader."

"I can see that Tony. You can't call me boss, now….."

"Boss" Tony cut through Gibbs

"…..But you still will." Gibbs continued

"What about me?" asked Ziva

"You got promoted too?" asked Gibbs

"Yes," smirked Ziva, "before Tony did."

"Well I have news for you both," smiled Gibbs, "McGee got promoted before the both of you." Ziva stopped smirking and Tony's jaw fell open.

"Did you call for a reason boss?" Tony asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Yeh, DiNozzo. To tell you that rule 12 still applies. You break it, I'll break you." Tony and Ziva exchanged worried glances. How did Gibbs find out about last night?

Gibbs saw their expressions and laughed.

"Just kidding DiNozzo. I also called to tell you that the intel we got yesterday about the attack being on Sunday was wrong. We don't know when the attack will be, only that Canon will be at _Mamma Mia_ restaurant today for lunch with a client, several meetings during the day and dinner with his girlfriend. Try to find out her name. All we know is Mary Tudor."

"Fake name," observed Ziva

"Ya think so?" asked Gibbs sarcastically

"You know Boss, sarcasm is the refuge of a shallow mind." Said Tony

"DiNozzo!" cried Gibbs. Ziva slapped Tony on the back of the head. Gibbs turned his head and called to someone.

"Listen you two. I've gotta go now, be good. Tony's in charge. Bye now."

"See ya Boss" replied Tony and Ziva. Gibbs' face disappeared and the screen went blank.

"Well," said Tony, "Mamma Mia."

**As you may have noticed, I am trying to make the chapters longer. Its hard though.**

**Please R+R. PM me if you have any ideas. I keep dreaming about Buffy the Vampy Slayer. **


	6. Chapter 6

I was gonna update sooner, except my brother had another seizure (he has epilepsy)

**I was gonna update sooner, except my brother had another seizure (he has epilepsy). My parents got real stressed so I had to do all the housework, and I finally got the Sims 2 seasons last week. Spending my free time playing that. It awesome. Anyway, here you are…**

Tony and Ziva were sitting at _Mamma Mia_, waiting for the Canon's date to arrive. He himself was on a mobile (cell phone) talking in quiet English. The rest of the team are outside, in a white van, watching the restaurant through the camera in Ziva's necklace and the camera in Tony's glasses.

"Well, Lisa. What do you fancy for your man course?" asked Tony (in Italian), carefully watching Canon over the top of his menu, "I fancy the Chicken Parmesan myself."

"So do I," replied Ziva. She too was watching their target through his reflection on the water jug, "With extra tomato."

The waiter came up and stood ready to take their orders. "Care to order, Sir? Miss?"

"Yes, please. Two Chicken Parmesans, one with added tomato," ordered Ziva.

"And some garlic bread," added Tony. The waiter walked away. A few minutes later, the door opened and a young woman, only 25, was seated at the Canon's table.

"Ciao, Paolo." She kissed Canon on each check, as is the Italian way (supposedly) and sat down opposite him, "Come Stai?" _(How are you?)_

"Va bene _(good)_," He replied, "E tu? _(and you?)_"

"You know I don't know very much Italian, Paolo. I am from England, not Italy." She giggled. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, not realizing that Tony and Ziva were both watching and listening, trying to gather more information.

"Ah, Toni. How I have missed you." Said Paolo, smiling at her.

"I love you, Paolo" Antonia smiled ay her boyfriend, also totally oblivious to Tony and Ziva.

"I love you too, Antonia Gable. What do you say we skip dinner and scurry on over to the hotel?" suggested Paolo.

"I'd say let's do it!" Antonia smiled happily, and followed her boyfriend the arms dealer out of the restaurant. Tony and Ziva's food arrived and they ate their meal in silence.

After they had finished, they stood and left the restaurant. When they got outside, the walked down the street a bit until the white van drove along side them and stopped. They jumped into the vehicle and shut the doors. After seeing that their bosses were safe, the two teams all started talking at once.

"Oh my God, Tony tha-"

"This is really good inform-"  
"We can cross-reference th-"

"ONE AT A TIME!" shouted Ziva, holding her hands over her ears, "We can only hear you if you speak one at a time."

"We have now got 'Mary Tudor's' real name. We can cross check it and try to find any more information on her." Said James, speaking before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"Good. Do it." Directed Tony, "You might also want to cross check the first name Paolo as well. Anyone else got an idea or question?"

"Was the Chicken Parmesan good?" asked Jayla.

"Very," answered Ziva. The van swerved as it rounded the corner and drove onto the driveway. Warren's driving skills left something to be desired. They opened the doors and stumbled out onto the driveway and then into the house. Tony staggered onto the couch and turned on the TV, closely followed by everyone who was not Ziva. She went into Tony's/her room to change into some other clothes.

**Sorry, I know it's a shorter chapter, but it was really too long. So I made 2 shorter chapters instead. Thank you to those who reviewed. It really makes my week! ; )**

**As to Ziva getting pregnant, well……you'll just have to wait and see….**

**MWA HA HA HA HA HA!! I'm so evil. **


	7. Chapter 7

I hopr this chapter will be long enough…

**I hopr this chapter will be long enough…..remember, it is only half of one……….**

When she came back out, James and Leah were sitting in a corner with their laptops, cross checking names and information. Jayla and Warren were in the guest room, talking (or so she assumed). Tony, Bryce and Avraham were still sitting on and/or around the couch, watching an old re-run of _Baywatch. _(**Which I don't own). **Ziva sat down and joined them.

"I swear, there are some great spreads of her in GSM." Tony was telling the other two.

"Of who?" asked Ziva.

"Pamela Anderson," replied Bryce

"What is GSM?" asked Avraham.

"Get Some Magazine," answered Tony "Too bad I left all my issues at home."

"Yeah. Same here." Agreed Bryce sadly. Ziva smiled and stood up.

"Where ya going, Zi-vah? Asked Tony

"To get my magazines," she replied, glancing over shoulder as she quickly walked to Tony's/her room, opened her suitcase and grabbed her magazines. She stopped herself before she walked into the room and stood, just hidden from site, in the hall.

"Probably magazines like _Woman's Day _and _Vogue._" Said Bryce,"Dunno why women read that crap."

"Me neither," said Ziva, walking into the room with the magazines behind her back. She sat down next to Tony. To Bryce's surprise, Avraham's disgust and Tony's delight, she presented him with all of this year's copies of GSM, "I figured you'd need some extra cheering up."

"Thanks, Ziva." Said Tony quietly. She could tell he really meant it. Tony yawned and Avraham blinked his eyes a bit. Even though it was still only 9:30, everyone was tired. Suddenly, James and Leah in the corner started cheering.

"Tony! We got information on Antonia Gable."

"Are you waiting for me to announce you?" asked Tony impatiently.

"Antonia Gable is a British arms dealer who is currently dating Canon," James started, "We have her phone number and are currently tracking the GPS co-ordinates. We also have her e-mail address, which Leah is currently working on getting open. Nothing yet on Canon, other than his first name is Paolo and he is from Italy."

Leah gave a shout of victory. She stood and leaped over to where everyone else was standing.

"I cracked open her e-mail!" cried Leah, "She has an appointment at _Mamma Mia _tomorrow with Canon at midday."

"Good work, guys!" said Tony. "We'll leave here at 10:30. Go and tell Jayla and Warren please, Bryce."

Bryce ran of in the direction of the guest room, and returned shortly later.

"Hey Tony," said Bryce, grinning from ear to ear, "Jayla and Warren are asleep together in there."

"That's…..nice" said Avraham, while Leah, James, Tony and Ziva hastily turned their laughs into coughs.

"Naked." Added Bryce. Leah handed Ziva a 20 note, which was pocketed gladly.

"Time for bed now," said Tony, heading towards his/Ziva's room. Ziva followed him in and shut the door behind her. He flopped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. She walked over to the bed and lay down next to him, on her side so she was facing Tony. Tony turned on his side too so he was facing Ziva.

"Sweetcheeks."

"My little hairy butt."

"I was thinking about last night…." Tony looked nervous and trailed off. Ziva smiled up at him shyly, blushing like a schoolgirl. He leaned in a kissed her, at first tenderly, then deepening the kiss. Ziva responded equally as passionately. She rolled over until she was on top of him and started to unbutton his shirt. They spent the night together, without the need for clothes…..

**Sorry, I was going to update this chapter yesterday, but it was too late. I'll try to update again before Sunday, but I go back to school on Monday and these St. Trinian fics wont read themselves….**


	8. Chapter 8

I have successfully watched St Trinians on DVD four times today……

**I have successfully watched St Trinians on DVD four times today…….hehehe. Instead of writing, I was watching. I was also at the hairdressers……maybe Ziva will get pregnant soon….or maybe she won't……BWA HA HA HA HA!! By the way, my yearly exams are next week. STUDY STUDY STUDY!!**

When Jayla woke up that morning, she was so shocked that she nearly fell off the bed. She was naked, and lying next to Warren Schoman, who was also naked. She searched her memories, but last night was a blur. Jayla didn't feel hung over, and there was no alcohol on her breath.

_Pull yourself together, Jay. We can work this out _She thought, getting up. Next to her, Warren stirred and rolled over, talking even though his eyes where closed.

"Mornin', Jay."

"Good morning, Warren." she replied, hunting around for her underwear. Bra on the bedside table, panties hanging from the door handle.

"What happened last night?" he asked, rubbing his head, feeling as confused as she was, "I'm trying to remember, but everything is blurry. Were we in the arctic, wearing togas while pink and purple pigs flew around our heads?"

Jayla just stared at him. He answered himself. "Nope. Didn't think so."

"Then what happened?" Jayla asked, grabbing her pants (hanging over the tech equipment) and shirt (lying on the floor in the middle of the room) and putting them on. Warren stood up and, using the bed sheets as cover, reached for his underwear (which were 'conveniently' located on the other side of the room, just under the safe).

"I…..I just don't know!" cried Warren, putting on his underwear and searching in his suitcase for a new shirt and pants. He glanced at the clock, "Shit! It's nearly 7:30! We gotta go eat!" Once they were both fully dressed, Warren and Jayla rushed into the kitchen.

"Sorry we're late, everyone! We fell asleep last night……uh….talking" said Jayla, thinking up a quick lie and hoping the others would fall for it. They didn't.

"Why were you talking naked?" asked Leah, tilting her head to the left, trying to look like a curious child. She turned to James, "Is it an American custom?" Jayla's face turned beetroot.

"Nope," said James. He turned to Tony. "Is it an Italian custom, Tony?"

"Don't think so," Tony replied. HE turned to Ziva. "Is it a Mossad custom, Ziva?"

"No." she said. She leaned closer to Tony and whispered "But we could make it _our _custom, yes?" She smiled, and Tony couldn't help but kiss her. It was only a peck, on the lips, but it was enough to draw a shocked reaction from their teams. Leah gasped, and James's eyes grew wide. Avraham's mouth dropped open. Bryce handed Jayla a 20 note.

"You two are sleeping together!" cried James.

"Kinda obvious, don't ya think, Probie?" asked Bryce, slapping poor James on the back of the head. Tony and Ziva laughed as Avraham shook his head.

"Who's up for take-out breakfast?" asked Jayla, trying to stray the subject from couples.

"Don't try to change the subject!" cried Leah

"But it's so tempting!" Leah grabbed her new friend and dragged her into the bathroom. Ziva followed them in.

"Jayla!" cried Leah the second that Ziva had closed the door, "What the hell were you thinking, going with Warren?"

"I don't know," she started, looking nervous, "He was nice……and…..I dunno."

"Jayla." Said Ziva, "Warren is-how would you say-a meek, yes?"

"It's Geek" corrected Leah

"Whatever. He is like McGee"

"Who?" they both asked at the same time, with matching puzzled expressions.

"Never mind. We should go back out."

"Yep." Leah opened the door and walked back out into the hallway, followed closely by Ziva and Jayla. They continued into the kitchen, where James was hanging up the phone.

"We just ordered a pizza." Said James, looking around at them. Leah giggled.

"But it is only 7:45 in the morning!"

"Never had pizza for breakfast before, Leah?" asked Tony, chuckling, "its Ziva's favorite breakfast." Everyone looked at Ziva.

"Well, it is his favorite food!" she cried, "What else was I going to eat in the mornings? Tony does not seem to know what the 'shopping' means!"

Everybody laughed and shook their heads at that one. So true….


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update……but I have some surprises for all my lovely readers……hehehehe. My yearl exams are over now! And did you all see those TIVA moments in **_**Nine Lives**_**? Tony is finally realizing how he feels about our lovely Ziva!**

Tony and Ziva were back in _Mamma Mia, _pretending to be a young and innocent couple again. Well, they were a couple. Young-maybe. Innocent-Yeah right!

"I'm telling you, Tony; I wish that we didn't have to rush like this. It is annoying." Ziva complained loudly.

"Keep your voice down, Sweetcheeks. We don't want the entire world to know about your complaints, do we?"

"Fine. I'll be quiet if you promise to take me dancing tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? But that's when Gibbs might call back."

"Fine then, the night after."

"Done."

Tony laughed and shook his head. Ziva leaned in and kissed him gently. They were interrupted by the waitress waiting to take their order.

"Are you ready to order, Sir? Madam?"

"Ahhh...…yes. Yes. Could I please have the Chicken parmesan," said Tony, remembering their last 'date' at the restaurant, "and Ziva….what do you want, sweetheart?"

"Umm…the Baccala dish looks good. I'll have that, please." replied Ziva. The waitress nodded and walked in the direction of the kitchen. After about 20 minutes, the waitress brought their food and they ate slowly, trying to drag out the amount of time it took to eat their food.

Just as they were finishing their dishes, the doors opened as Paolo, aka Canon, and his girlfriend Antonia, aka Mary Tudor, walked in. Tony and Ziva surveyed them discreetly while they ordered their food and made small talk.

"Toni, darling, after this you and I should go back to my hotel room at the Atomic and we can celebrate my birthday properly." Said Paolo. Antonia giggled and fluttered her eyelids, blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, Paolo. You are far too good to me. I don't deserve you." She giggled. He laughed deeply.

"I, Paola Moccarraci, will never you. No matter what you do, Antonia Gable." Antonia reached across the table and grabbed his hand, holding it tight. He leaned across the table and kissed her.

After a while, Tony and Ziva ordered some Gelato. Tony had his favorite -chocolate- and Ziva tried the lemon-lime. Just as they were finishing their Italian ice-creams (mmm…..double the sugar), Paolo and Antonia left quite suddenly. Tony noticed that they had left a silver suitcase behind.

Ziva pretended to drop her spoon over near their table. As she approached to pick it up, she realized the silver box was ticking. However, before she could raise the alarm, the box exploded.

**KA-BOOM!**

And the world turned dark.

**Mwa ha ha ha ha!!! I'm so evil!!! Tony and Ziva were in a bomb! Who will die? What will happen next? Who will be pregnant? Who will be engaged? Sodding Hell, this is more dramatic than Days of our Lives!! Sorry, I know this is a short chapter, but I'll make up for it-promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry it took so long to update, but we all love cliffhangers!!!! It would have otherwise spoiled the effect! )**

Avraham, Leah, Bryce, Warren and James rushed into the ER of the Monte Carlo Private Hospital, all looking worried and upset. Their bosses and a teammate had been in a bomb and where now somewhere in the hospital.

Avraham rushed up to the nurse behind the desk. "I need to find where my friends are."

"Just a moment, sir," She started typing away at her keyboard. "Names?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Jayla Kesington" He said hurriedly. The nurse typed their names into the computer, which then beeped a few seconds later.

"Mr. DiNozzo and Miss David are in recovery, and Miss Kesington is still in surgery." Leah and Bryce started walking straight toward the door marked 'recovery'. The nurse scrambled in front of them, holding her arms wide out in front of the door protectively.

"No! You can't go in there. Family only. You have to wait out here until there are awake. I'll come and get you when one of them wakes up." The nurse looked slightly harassed.

"We want them put in the same room." said James.

"Ok, then sir." The nurse walked back to her desk as they sat down to wait. About 3 hours later the nurse came up to where they where sitting. "Mr. DiNozzo is awake now, and Miss Jayla is out of surgery. You may go and see him now, but be quiet. We do not want to wake Miss David or Miss Kesington"

"Her name is pronounced 'Dah-veed' by the way" said Leah. The nurse snorted and muttered something incoherently. They got up and ran through the doors and into the recovery ward, looking for the room that their boss' were being held in. (God, I make that sound so evil. Like they've been kidnapped or something)

They found Tony in the room furthest from the ER. He smiled weakly to them through the window. Avraham saw this and sighed sadly. Leah pushed open the door and let James into the room first. All 5 of them drew up chairs around Tony's bed. Ziva lay on his right, and Jayla on her right.

"Hey guys," he croaked, voice sore from the operation, "What's up? Did the nurses tell you guys anything?"

"Yep," said Bryce, "Tony, they said the women will be fine. And that you guys will need plenty of rest." Bryce seemed to look a bit too happy as he said this. Warren Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hehehehehe…that's fun" said Warren

"So Tony, what happened?" asked Leah.

"Ummm…a bomb?" said Tony, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it is).

"We know that, Tony. But nothing else." Said Avraham

"Let's see….ummm….arms dealers come in, arms dealers eat, arms dealers put silver suitcase on floor, arms dealers leave, bomb goes ka-boom!"

James and Leah both seemed very amused by this explanation, as did Ziva, who was just waking up.

"Very un-detailed explaining, there, hairy butt." She coughed.

"Ziva!" cried Tony, pulling himself out of bed to go sit on Ziva's bed, "How ya doing there, Sweetcheeks?"

The others dragged their chairs round to near Ziva's bed as a nurse came to see why one of Tony's wires had been unplugged.

"Mr. DiNozzo! Please get into bed this instant!" she cried, her face a picture of shock and horror. Tony grinned and pulled himself into Ziva's bed. She moved over to make some room and, after a few seconds, Tony and Ziva were tucked up together side by side in Ziva's bed.

"That is very amusing, Mr. DiNozzo. Now please, get into your own bed. I'm sure Miss David doesn't want _you_ in bed with her." The nurse was using a very scolding tone.

Ziva giggled. "Actually, I do want him in my bed, very much." Tony smiled and put his arm around her. James, Leah, Warren and Bryce all burst out laughing. Avraham looked slightly amused. (Dude, Avraham NEEDS to get a girlfriend, I so totally know. I'll work on it.)

"Mr. DiNozzo, my patience is wearing thin" scolded the nurse. Tony was about to come back with a snappy retort but he noticed the nurse looked tired, and very close to tears. He obligingly got out of Ziva's bed and into his own. The nurse looked a lot happier.

Ziva pouted. James, Leah, Warren and Bryce were still laughing as the nurse left the room.

**So sorry about the wait, my pc broke down again. It's, like, an old XP, and really slow. Avraham will get a girlfriend soon, promise!!!!!!!!!!!! You didn't really think that I would kill them off did you??? Next chappy is Jayla-fied! Also, good guess to Ziny-DiNozzo! But no, none of those things.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update my fanfics. My parents took away my internet connection for 5 months because I failed geography last year and got suspended due to woodwork. Apparently, attacking your woodwork teacher's woodwork job with a hammer and throwing it out of the second story window ISN'T allowed at my school….but anyways, here ya go!**

**Also, I guess Ziny-Dinozzo was sorta right.**

_Jayla was standing on the street, pretending to read an Italian magazine. Over the top of __**Grazie***__, she saw Canon and his girlfriend run out of the restaurant and into a waiting Porsche. _

_She stood up, taking out her weapon while running towards the restaurant. She opened the door and stepped into the restaurant. The door slammed shut. The bomb went off. And the darkness went away._

"She's awake!"

"Someone call a doctor."

"Get back in bed, Ziva. You too, Tony!"

Jayla nearly screamed in agony. The pain was too much for her. She rolled on her side, only to be violently ill over Bryce's shoes. His face screwed up in disgust. A doctor and 2 nurses ran into the room.

"It's ok, love. It's ok." said one of the nurses, helping her back into a comfortable position. The other nurse was pushing everyone else out of the way while the doctor checked on Jay.

"It hurts!" she gasped, cramming as much air into her lungs a possible. The doctor injected some type of pain relief drug into her system until she began to calm down. She closed her eyes and relaxed, resting her head on the pillow gently.

"You must rest and eat a bit. Do you understand, Miss Kesington? You are to get up under no circumstances." The doctor's voice was stern, but his eyes were filled with sympathy.

"What happened" she whispered to the doctor, her throat sore. He just looked at her carefully, evaluating whether or not to tell her.

"I can't tell you what has happened just yet, only that you are one of the luckier victims of a bombing."

"Luckier?" she asked slowly. How many people had been injured…..or worse?

"4 dead, 15 others hospitalized." Said Avraham. Jay felt tears well up in her eyes. Four dead? That was four too many.

The doctor sighed. If she was upset about strangers dying, then she wasn't going to take the other news well.

"I also need to speak to you in private, Miss Kesington." He said seriously. Tony had heard the doctor's tone.

"Come on," said Tony in his best Bugs Bunny voice, "What's up, Doc? You can trust me!" Ziva elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey! Ziva just elbowed my stomach!" cried Tony, very loudly.

"Hey! Tony just stomached my elbow!" cried Ziva, just as loud as Tony. The entire room burst out laughing, excluding the doctor. He was still surveying Jayla with his deep brown eyes. She was slightly disturbed to see no gold ring on his left hand.

"Would you like your own room, Miss Kesington?" asked one of the nurses, arranging the bedspread around her gently.

"Yes please. But it must be close to here." She said anxiously. "I don't want to have to walk all the way from the other side of the hospital just to visit my friends."

"How about the room next door?" asked the doctor. "The patient in there is being moved to a ward."

"That sounds perfect."

*********************after Jay is settled in a new room***********************

The doctor kneeled next to Jayla as she leaned back on her pillows, silently observing her new room. The doctor has requested that he have 5 minutes alone with her before the others visited her in her new room.

"Miss Kesington, I'm afraid I have some news for you." Jay sat up immediately. There was no emotion on the doctor's face, yet something in voice gave away it was bad news. She motioned for the doctor to continue.

"You are pregnant."

**Dum de Dum Dum DDUUMM!!!!!**

_*****_** Whose stupid idea was it to name a magazine **_**thankyou? **_**'Cause that's what grazie means in Italian, Latin and more than a few other languages. Seriously. Call it Waffles. NOW REVIEW PEOPLES!!Come on, ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucky people! You all get 2 chapters in 2 weeks! So be like BigRed502 *gives virtual waffles to BigRed* and review a lot. Thankyou, BigRed! Also, random-Laura-person, according to channel 10, the magazine is called 'grazia', so that's what I'll call it, thanks.**

**Also, I'd like everyone here to go to a book store and show your support toJack Heath by going into your local bookstore and buying THE LAB, REMOTE CONTROL or MONEY RUN. They are seriously the best books ever. Published by Pan Macmillan in Aus and Scholastic in USA. So buy them. 'Cause theyre really really really good!**

**So anyway…..Do I understand it isn't possible to get pregnant overnight? Yes. Do I care? No. As far as I care, Rome popped up in 3 hours flat. But keep waiting. This fic is relatively accurate.**

Jayla stared at the doctor in amazement. "P…Pregnant?" She asked, her voice shaking.

The doctor surveyed her with a calm brown eyes. "With triplets, up until yesterday evening."

Jayla gasped. Her hand flew protectively to her stomach. "What do you mean? Are they ok? Are they not ok? Are they not not ok?" She started hyperventilating. "Oh My God, Oh My God. How long?"

"You were two months along."

Jay noticed the doctor hadn't answered her other questions. "But are they ok?"

"As far as we can tell, only one is dead. One is defiantly alive, and the other could go both ways." The doctor's face was a mix of sympathy, concern and worry. Jay leaned back against the pillows, taking deep breaths in an unsuccessful attempt to stop her head from spinning.

How was she going to tell the team? What would they think of her? What would Warren think of her? Wait---why would she care what Warren thought of her? She didn't care about him…did she?

Jay sighed. There was so much to think about. So much to plan. She was a right and proper Catholic-no abortions. So that was a least one child to think about, possibly two. She put a hand to her stomach again. It was a bit bigger than usual, wasn't it?

"You'll have to go into surgery again, to get the dead fetus out of you." Jayla nodded and let the nurses rush into the room and prepare her for the operation.

*******hahaha*i*still*got*your*waffles*so*over*to*Tony*and*Ziva's*room********

Everyone in the room was laughing and joking when the doctor came back in. He smiled at everyone and signed Ziva's chart.

"So Doc," said Tony, "can we see Jay now?"

"I'm afraid not." said the Doctor. "She has to go into surgery again." Everyone looked at him with blank stares.

"Why?" Warren was half tensed in his chair; his voice high pitched and squeaky.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. Patient-Doctor confidentiality. What I can tell you is that this surgery is not life-threatening, so she'll be safe. We just have to get something out of her"

Warren sat down again.

"Or someone." muttered the doctor under his breath. He left the room. Avraham looked slightly disturbed.

"What is it, Avraham?" asked Leah. "You look a bit weird. Feeling ok?"

"Yes. I am fine." he assured her. "But I could swear he muttered something under his breath as he left the room. I wonder what it was."

"Meh. Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter." said Tony. He put on a fake stern voice and waggles his finger at everyone. "Patient-Doctor Confidentiality, you know."

Just then, Jay was wheeled past in her bed, not looking well. Her hand was on stomach, her hair matted against her forehead. She was far too pale and her eyes were glazed over. She was surrounded by nurses poking stuff into her and prodding stuff against her skin.

(In fact, scratch that. Saying Jay looked not well is like saying the Queen of England is a bit British. Understatment of the year award goes to Waffles. Judging by my description, she looked downright awful. Poor I'll change that. Then again, I'm a sadistic bitch, so probably not.)

Seeing Jayla like that made even Tony and Bryce shut up. She looked so sick, so venerable, not even they could crack a joke.

"Oh my!" gasped Leah. She put her hand to her necklace, the Star of David, and prayed quietly. Warren hung his head, shaking it every so often. Avraham has the same expressionless expression (Does that work? Is that a double negative? Is that not a double negative?)

(Everyone else on the team who I haven't mentioned did something that envolves revealing grief and/or worry. I can't be bothered to type it really. Think of it yourselves, gosh. Why do I do all the work around here. What do ya mean, you've been working you ass of?)

After a while the team decided to take a while to relax and let their worries roll. So, Tony convinced everyone that they should watch a movie. However, it was a bad idea to let Mossad Assistant Assassin Leah go rent some movies.

She came back with 5 movies. Transformers, the Shining, Psycho, Dawn of the dead and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the 1931 version. So, the two teams decided on option number 5. As they soon found out-watching a Mr. Henry Jekyll drink a magic potion and transform into a guy named Mr. Hyde, who then did some scary stuff-was not the best way to relax.

Neither was Transformers, which reminded them too much of bombs and people dying of said bombs. After that they gave up trying to distract themselves with movies. So then Ziva pulled out several copies of her favorite book-_The Lab_, by Jack Heath* and they all started reading out loud to each other.

They had just gotten to Ziva's favorite part (The part where Agent Six got his jeep blown up (with himself still inside), then get hit by a rocket (whilst in the air from said blown up jeep), then fell 250 metres to the ground.) when they all fell silent for a moment. This wasn't helping either.

"Well, crap" said Tony. "This isn't getting us anywhere. All I can think about is Jay in surgery and the starting of World War Three."

"It doesn't matter who starts WWIII. If Bryce farts, we're all dead." laughed Ziva. Everyone, except Bryce-who was sulking-laughed at that.

***Advertising. You don't know where, you don't know when. Now, be good little readers and review! I don't want to review my own stories, cause that would be dangerous. It could create a paradox! *Gasps* YOU WANT ME TO CREATE A PARADOX! YOU KILL US ALL!!!!!!!**

**And people say I'm sadistic……**


End file.
